


Mirrors

by aibdingAraweelo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Amnesia, Colonialism, Colonization, Gen, Memory Loss, Other, Spain was a bitch, cultural erasure, cultural revival, olmec gets a quick shout out, references to other personifications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aibdingAraweelo/pseuds/aibdingAraweelo
Summary: Quick one-shot: Peru has trouble sleeping at night, the thoughts of millions echo in his mind.
Kudos: 5





	Mirrors

His memory has become progressively foggy as if a sheet of damp cotton veils his inner thoughts. Sometimes in his dreams, he sees Aztec. Adorned in gold and turquoise. He’s hardened eyes and sly smile lurk in rearview mirrors. He’s forgotten what the mountains use to sound like, now they lay in solemn silence. He remembers things he doesn’t know now, but morning awakens him and everything vanishes. His childhood has become lost to him. When he was a young man he often fought a lot. Sometimes he recalls using cannons where there was not. The old Limena Tapada’s mix with ancient embroidered tunics and soft Vicuna wool. His memories are compressed and intermixed. Sometimes he forgets a word or two in Quechua, and it stings to realize he knows such a word in Spanish. Mapuche sometimes visits and it gives him some relief knowing there is someone out there that understands. Ironic considering he once was the invader, and he hasn’t forgotten Mapuche’s curses echoing in his mind. So he retreats to the highest mountains in his land where he is most comfortable. However, he hasn’t felt the crisp cold air in years. Confined to Lima because of his bosses of course. It’s not like he hates his cities, in fact, he is proud of the progress so far. They don’t feel like a part of him sometimes. His cities don’t feel like him. His face isn’t his. His eyes weren’t this big before, his skin wasn’t as light. Then he wakes up the next day face completely changed.  
HE is everywhere and it drives him mad, but he knows that bastard hasn’t won. His very existence is a triumphant flag waving in the wind. Things are getting better now, last night he dreamed of Olmec, a rarity in his dreams. She was as stunning as ever.  
As ever, how strange, like…  
He dismisses such thoughts, for the elders use to whisper of former personifications that went mad due to unrestrained thoughts. He couldn’t afford, no his people, couldn’t afford for him to go insane. It’s hard to block out the voices of millions from his head at night, to cover his mirrors during the day.

**Author's Note:**

> I am back! The first fic of 2020, hasn't been easy.  
> ~The Inca weren't particularly nice to people groups that did not submit. Mapuche and Peru as he is today have a long history with each other. One I wish to explore one day.  
> ~Although Quecha isn't the only indigenous language in the region. Aymara for one, it's probably the most well-known. I do plan to introduce Bolivia in the future.


End file.
